


Homecoming

by lucky13cat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jax Teller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Jaqueline Teller left with Tara eleven years ago, and now that Tara is back, Jax is back. The Sons have never welcomed a Daughter before, but Jax never did like the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella bad, but it wouldn't leave my head so here it is.

Charming was exactly how she remembered. Same dumb ass town full of the same dumb ass people. 11 years is a long time for a town not to change.

Jax knows the second she puts one foot inside Charming’s limits, Sam Crow is gonna be on her ass. Her mother especially.

It was time for her to come home though. Tara had come back months ago, and she’d been yelling Jax’s ear off every day about coming home. The past was the past, and it was time to settle it according to Tara. Jax would have kept out of Charming for the rest of her life if she’d been left the decision. 

Tara’s impromptu move was the kick in the ass Jax needed to get home. She’d been debating it for years. Telling herself that once she got her degree she’d go home. Then it was once she’d saved up enough. Then it was waiting until Abel was born.

Going home was horrible. Jax knew she didn’t have anything to fear, but still dread built up in her stomach the closer she got to Charming.

Abel cooed in his baby carrier, and Jax smiled down at him. He’d managed to sleep through most of the flight from Chicago, and Jax couldn’t thank the universe enough. She’d seen other parents trying to deal with crying babies on planes and shit, and no thank you.

Tara was waiting for them at baggage claim. She hugged Jax as tightly as she could before she bent down to babble at Abel. Abel laughed, and Jax grabbed her luggage while the two got reacquainted.

“You ready?” Jax asked. Tara nodded and grabbed Abel’s carrier. Thankfully, the nearest airport to Charming was never busy, so they got out of there pretty quick.

“How was your flight?” Tara asked as she merged onto the highway.

“Fine. This little guy didn’t make a sound the entire time, did you buddy?” Jax reached back and played with Abel’s foot. He kicked at her smiling, and she smiled back.

The rest of the ride was pleasant as the two of them talked about everything they’d missed.

“Unser has cancer. Refuses to retire even though David Hale’s been gunning for his job for years according to gossip.” Tara tells Jax when they’re about ten minutes away from Charming.

“No shit. That jerk’s been looking for a way to be top dog since high school. Glad he’s still waiting,” Jax chuckled when Tara sent him a look. “Kidding! I’m just kidding Tara!”

“Sure J, sure,” Tara turned on her blinker as the Charming exit came up. They sat in silence for the next few minutes as they got closer. Jax didn’t speak until the drove past the ‘Welcome to Charming!’ board.

“You heard from Sam Crow?” Jax was hesitant to talk about the club, but it was necessary. She needed to know what she was in for.

“No,” Tara sighed. “I’ve seen a couple of the guys around town, but everyone’s stayed away. They aren’t really the type to walk into the hospital for our help.”

Jax leaned back in her seat and sighed.

“Jax, I know you didn’t want to come back here, but I’m sure everyone will be glad to see you.” Tara didn’t even try to sound convincing, and Jax glanced back at Abel to steel her nerves. Abel smiled at her as he chewed on his finger. “Opie just got out of prison you know? He’ll be ecstatic to see you.”

“How’s he been?” Jax asked.

“Well, Donna left a couple months back, but word is he’s doing fine. He’s working for some tree business right now, but I don’t know how long that’ll last before he’s back at the shop.” Tara glanced at Jax, who looked like her entire world had frozen.

“Back up, Donna left?” Jax asked incredulously. “Those two are inseparable. How the fuck did that happen?”

“Opie went to jail, and Donna couldn’t take it. Apparently, once Opie joined back up with Sam Crow, she lost it.” Tara shrugged. “She wasn’t in the wrong to do that Jax. Not everyone can handle the life.”

“I get that, but Jesus. Dumping the guy after 5 years in prison? That’s just cold.” Jax relaxed back in her seat watching the last bit of countryside roll by before they made it to town.

Jax went stiff when she saw the town, but she forced herself to calm down, to breathe. Tara must have noticed because she started talking again.

“You need anything from the store? I’ve got the bare necessities at home, and this old thing might not turn back on once we get home.” Jax chuckled in response.

“Hey, leave the Cutlass alone. She’s a thing of beauty.” Tara gave her a look but didn’t hide the grin on her face. “I’m good. I’ll feed Abel when we get to yours, and then we’ll see what I can scrounge up for us. How’d you make it this long in life with just the bare necessities Doc?”

Tara rolled her eyes as they turned into Tara’s neighborhood. They parked in front of the house, and Jax got out immediately to deal with Abel.

“Hey baby,” Jax cooed as Abel squirmed in his carrier. “Just a couple more minutes okay? Tara let me grab those. You really don’t need to.”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t help you carry this in?” Tara pushed past Jax carrying all of Abel’s bags. Jax grabbed her suitcase and headed into the house with Abel.

Jax whistled as she looked around the old place. Tara had changed the paint and half of the furniture giving the place a newer, homier feel.

“Like what you’ve done with the place, T.”

“Thanks,” Tara smiled. “Guest room is down the hall. Towels are in the linen closet if you or Abel want to get clean.”

Jax nodded and headed down the hall. Abel was yawning in his carrier, and Jax laughed softly as his eyes drooped closed.

“C’mon baby let’s get you settled in.”

 

Once Abel was asleep in his makeshift crib, Jax headed out to the kitchen. She’d taken her jacket off leaving her in an old white wifebeater and her ripped jeans. She looked like every girl her mother had scared away from Clay and that made her chuckle to herself.

Tara was standing in the kitchen staring at the phone on the wall. Tara jumped when Jax knocked lightly on the doorframe.

“You okay?” Jax asked. Tara hadn’t been this jumpy in a while, and Jax was worried.

“Yeah,” Tara said rubbing her face. “Just-just got a call.”

“From who?” Jax knew she shouldn’t be interrogating Tara like this, but after Chicago, Jax knew Tara wouldn’t tell her anything unless she was pushed.

“Kohn.” Tara looked back at Jax with fear. Jax wanted to punch something, preferably that jackass's face.

“The fuck is that prick doing calling you?” Jax growled.

“He said he knew you were in town. He wasn’t happy.” Tara shuddered, and Jax walked over and pulled her into a hug.

“Fuck him. He has no right to be doing this to you, T.” Tara hugged Jax back just as tightly, and Jax rubbed a hand down her back to soothe her. “We’ll go in and talk to Hale tomorrow. We need to figure out what this means with the restraining order. He can’t be able to just call you like this T. It’s not safe.”

Tara pulled away and rubbed at her eyes. Jax knew she was trying to keep herself from crying, so she didn’t say anything. Tara collected herself as Jax glared at the phone.

“I’ll call in and tell them I’m gonna be late.” Tara reached for the phone. “Take a look in the fridge. I’m pretty sure there’s some leftover pizza if you wanna split it.”

“Hell yeah.” Jax opened the fridge and saw the pizza. “Yes, this from Mama’s Place?”

Tara nodded, and Jax grabbed the pizza ready to tear into it. Tara pointed to the oven before Jax could go to town. Jax sighed and grabbed a pan to heat the pizza up on.

“Best pizza in Charming,” Jax said to herself as she turned the oven on. Couple minutes later, the kitchen was smelling like cheese, and the pizza was ready.

“Now this, I’ve missed this. Sitting down for pizza and relaxing. The only thing that could make this better is a beer.” Jax sighed happily as Tara shook her head at her theatrics.

“No beer for you Jax. Abel is still too young.” Jax rolled her eyes at Tara.

“I know, I know. Wait until he’s weaned off breast milk. Got it Doc.” Tara laughed, and Jax smiled back.

The rest of the night was peaceful. Jax fed Abel, and they went to sleep peacefully.

The morning brought Tara’s dumb radio clock blaring some bubblegum pop hit as Jax groaned and tried to smother herself with a pillow.

“Turn that racket off Tara!” Jax called as Abel started to stir.

“Make me Teller!” Tara called back as she started to sing along to the music.

Abel woke up and started to cry as Jax picked him up and started to calm him down. He was just hungry and a little upset at his rude awakening, but who wasn’t? When Abel was fed, Jax started to get ready for the day. She grabbed her suitcase and rifled through it, grabbing everything she needed for a quick shower.

“Tara, I’m gonna shower. Can you watch Abel?” Jax called out getting an affirmation from Tara before she turned on the shower. Jax let her mind wander as she showered. Jax stepped out of the shower refreshed and ready to kick ass.

Tara handed her a mug of tea when Jax walked into the kitchen. Tara must have seen her expression because she laughed.

“It’s green tea. Coffee isn’t good for Abel.” Tara smirked at her as she sipped her coffee.

“Jesus Christ, no booze, no coffee. What am I allowed to eat around you Doc?” Tara rolled her eyes as Jax saw the pan of eggs. “Tara if you tell me I can’t eat those eggs, I’m gonna break ya hear? You’ll have broken me, your oldest friend.”

“Eat up J. I gotta be at the hospital at 12, and the station opens at 9:30.” Tara smiled at Abel who was laying down in his playpen.

“Sure,” Jax muttered through a mouthful of eggs. “What time is your shift over?”

“I should be home around 8. You mind picking me up?” Jax nodded as she stuffed more eggs in her mouth. “What are you gonna do today?”

“Depends on how it goes down at the station. Unser will probably call Clay as soon as he sees me, but if nothing happens I’ll probably lounge around here. My boxes should be here today, so I’ll get to have fun unpacking those.” Jax had a barely suppressed look of glee as she talked about her stuff arriving.

“Your bike coming in today too?” Tara asked knowingly.

“Yup!” Jax smiled happily thinking about her motorcycle, her other baby. Tara laughed at the look of childlike glee on Jax’s face and stood up.

“You finished?” Jax stuffed the last of the eggs in her mouth and nodded. “Great, let’s head out.”

Jax grabbed Abel and got him settled in the car with them, and they were off. The station was barely ten minutes away, and Jax kept a look out for any club members. They weren't out. She didn’t even hear the roar of a motorcycle on their drive. Clay was either keeping them locked up because something was about to go down, or no one knew she was in town yet. Jax hoped for the latter not the former for Charming’s sake.

The station goes silent when Jax walks in with Tara and Abel. Everyone stares at her as she and Tara head towards Hale. Jax would laugh if she wasn't so freaked out.

“We need to talk,” Jax says gruffly not liking everyone’s eyes on her. “Privately.”

Hale eyes her but nods. He leads them towards his office, shutting the door firmly behind him. Jax eyeing the door as if the cops are about to beat it down and grab her and Abel. One too many raids on the clubhouse as a kid left her with a healthy distrust of cops and the security of just a door. Better to have more security than less in her book.

“Jax, how are you?” Hale asks. Jax doesn’t jump, but it’s a near thing. She’s on edge, and she doesn’t like it.

“Better outside of Charming,” Jax smirks at Hale as Tara sends her a look. Hale just sighs and crosses his arms.

“What can I do for you ladies?” Jax shares a look with Tara letting her take the lead on how much or how little Hale needs to know.

“I need a favor. It’s more of a question really.” Tara hesitates and glances at Jax. Jax nods trying to give her strength. “If I had a restraining order against someone in another city, would it still be valid if I went someplace else?”

Hale takes a deep breath as he tries to process Tara’s question. He glances at Jax, and she reigns in the urge to glare at him. They’d get more help being nice to Hale then pissing him off.

“Well, that all depends. Every state’s a little different. You think this someone might be coming here?” Hale seems genuinely concerned, and Jax is glad they came to him. Hale may have been an ass to deal with in high school, but he actually did care about people.

“Yes,” Jax says before Tara can. Tara shoots her a look, but Jax shoots one right back. Tara would never have said yes, and they needed to be upfront with Hale.

“Okay,” Hale glances between the two of them slowly. Tara sighed and turned back to Hale.

“There was this guy I dated… during my internship in Chicago. Things got weird. He got a little… It’s hard to explain.” Jax leaned forward as Tara kept talking. Abel cooed at her in his carrier, and Jax smiled down at him.

“Okay, you want me to run his name through the system?” Hale asked walking behind his desk.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Jax turned to stare at Tara, and she stared back.

“Tara, we gotta get out in front of this. He called you. Threatened you because he knows I’m back in town. He’s obviously not gonna stay in Chicago.” Tara sighed.

“His name’s Joshua Kohn. He works for the ATF in Chicago.” Hale got to work on his computer.

“Do you think he’d actually follow through on his threats?” Hale asks as he types. Tara took in a deep shuddering breath. Jax reached over and gently held her hand.

“Yes. He was violent in Chicago, and he hated Jax. If he comes to town, I don’t think the restraining order will do anything but annoy him.” Tara’s hold on Jax’s hand got tighter as she spoke.

“Well, apparently Agent Kohn is on leave right now.” Hale clicked some more on his computer. “I can get in touch with his boss in Chicago to see where he went, but I doubt he’d tell the truth to anyone, especially his boss.”

Tara shuddered and drew into herself. Jax stood up and pulled her into her arms. Tara clung to Jax, and Jax turned to look at Hale.

“What can you do?” Hale pushed away from his desk.

“Until he violates the restraining order, not much. You’re staying with her right Jax?” Jax nodded. “Well, I can come by and check on you two every day. I’ll ask around with the hotels and inns around to see if he’s got a reservation. But, both of you need to remain calm.”

Jax scoffed, and Tara hit her chest. Jax glared at her briefly before turning back to Hale.

“Tara, I would inform hospital security to be on the lookout for Kohn. It doesn’t hurt to be careful right?” Tara nodded and pulled herself out of Jax’s arms. “Jax, how long are you staying in town?”

“Until this asshole leaves Tara alone.” Jax went back to her seat and gently rocked Abel’s carrier. Hale glanced down at Abel but didn’t comment. “You gonna ask his name Hale or just keep glancing?”

Hale cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced down at Abel who stared back up at him. Tara punched Jax’s shoulder, which she just laughed at.

“What’s his name?” Hale asked as he bent down to get a closer look at Abel.

“His name’s Abel,” Jax said proudly as she looked down at her baby boy.

“How old?” Hale looked up as Abel grabbed one of his fingers.

“Three months,” Tara smirked at how proud Jax was. Jax looked like that cat that ate the canary.

“Well aren’t you a big guy?” Hale said softly to Abel. Abel laughed as he played with Hale’s finger. Tara glanced at the clock on Hale’s desk and saw how close to 11 it was. They'd have to leave soon if Tara wanted to make it to her shift in time. She stood up gathering her purse and keys.

“We should get going. I’ve got to get to work.” Jax nodded and stood up too. She grabbed the baby carrier, and Abel immediately lets go of Hale’s finger.

“Alright. I’ll swing by tonight to make sure everything’s okay, and Tara, please don’t forget to talk to hospital security.” Tara nodded, and Hale led them out the door.

The station went deathly quiet again as soon as Jax stepped out with Abel, and she barely refrained from rolling her eyes. By now someone’s called Clay, who’s probably told the Sons and her mother, so she should be expecting a welcoming committee any minute now.

Speak of the devil, Jax heard the telltale sound of motorcycle engines outside. Jax forced herself to walk with Tara and Hale to the doors. Hale went out first, probably to keep the guys away from her and Tara, but Jax didn’t wait for him. She wasn’t going to give herself time to lose her nerve.

Jax led Tara towards the Cutlass as Hale tried to deal with the Sons. She could feel eyes on her as she walked, but she kept her head high as she walked away. She wouldn’t let their first image of her be a scared little girl hanging her head down because she’d gotten caught by her uncles doing something she shouldn’t have.

“Jax?” Opie’s voice called out. Jax froze, her eyes shutting as she tried to force herself not to turn around. Not to face him. Tara settled a hand on her arm and pulled her towards the Cutlass. “Jax!”

“Leave her alone,” Jax could hear Hale pushing the Sons away from them as she settled Abel into the car, and she risked a glance up. What she saw broke her heart.

Opie was struggling against Hale’s hold, and Clay looked ready to punch out the cop. The rest of the Sons were just staring at her in shock. Tara started the car, and Jax hopped into the passenger seat. She didn’t look back as Tara gunned it out of the parking lot. She wanted to, but she didn’t have the strength to.

Before Jax knew it, Tara pulled up in front of the hospital. Jax got out of the car to switch seats with her. Jax pulled her into a hug, and Tara hugged her back tightly.

“You need anything from the store?” Jax asked when Tara pulled away.

“No, no. I don’t want to force you to go grocery shopping for me.” Tara gave her a tight smile which looked more like a grimace.

“Hey, you are forcing me to do anything. It’s the least I could considering how you’re letting Abel and I crash with you.” Tara nodded as Jax spoke.

“Well, I think I’m okay on eggs, milk, the essentials, but anything you want or you’d think I’d like to grab. Just don’t go overboard?” Tara asked. Jax scoffed.

“Me? Overboard? Never in a million years T.” Tara laughed, and Jax joined in. “I’ll pick you up around 8, and maybe we’ll actually eat something besides leftovers.”

“Just don’t burn down my kitchen!” Tara called as Jax headed for the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, yeah. I seem to recall only one of us being able to make more than toast, and that person doesn’t have an MD.” Tara rolled her eyes, and Jax got in the Cutlass. Jax glanced back at Abel and smirked.

“Let’s go shopping baby boy!” Jax grinned as she pulled out of the parking lot not noticing the silver sedan following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, and sorry for if this is rushed and doesn't make sense. I just got back into the country, and I am tired. I wrote this just to update tbh.

“Prospect follow her.”

 

The drive back to the garage was not a good one. Everyone was angry and confused. Jax had sworn to never come back to Charming, and when she finally did, she went straight to the cops? What the hell was going? Jax was never a fan of cops, and this was an unusual and out of character development for the girl they had known. Clay had sent the prospect after her to check what she was up to, but no one liked having to do it.

When Clay got the call from Unser, everyone in the clubhouse had known immediately. Clay had told them to get their asses up and follow him. Everyone had stood up immediately, and they were heading for the police station seconds after Clay had finished telling them Jax was there. The older members wanted to see the girl they had helped raise desperately, but watching her walk past them, ignoring them had hurt. The younger members, who had only heard stories about Jax when the originals were drunk enough to spill, were all interested in finally meeting the mysterious founder’s daughter. No one was happy with the way things turned out, Opie especially.

The Sons pulled up to the garage, and before anyone could do anything, Opie angrily jumped up and started to kick at an empty oil barrel left outside the garage. No one stopped him knowing they'd get hit for their troubles. They all understood Opie's anger at Jax's reaction and how she ignored them. They'd let him work out his issues before they got down to business.

“Fuck!” Opie cursed minutes later as he finally stopped kicking, having decided it wasn’t enough to satiate his anger. He stormed into the garage with the rest of the Sons trailing him. Tig whistled, and everyone inside left without a word.

“Calm down Ope,” Clay ordered as everyone settled in. They needed to have this meeting now, but all of them were still in shock from Jax’s dismissal. Opie whirled around seething, but Piney got to him before he could take a shot at Clay. “We need to discuss this new development.”

Opie seethed at Clay’s choice of words, but his father kept him in check as the rest of the Sons thought.

“Look, Clay, no one ever expected Jax to come back, but shouldn’t we be happy?” Chibs asked. The group was conflicted. Everyone wanted to be happy, but they were also wary. Clay sighed and looked at Opie. Opie shrugged off his father and stalked away from everyone into a corner.

“Not until we figure out what the hell she’s doing in town,” Tig spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, and he shrugged not giving a damn. “First place she goes is the police station? That’s not Jax, and all of you know it. We need to find out why she’s back, what she’s been up to, and if she’s leaving again.”

Clay nodded and looked around the group for anyone else to speak. Opie stepped forward arms crossed over his chest as he spoke.

“I’ll talk to her.” Clay shared a look with Opie.

“Look, Opie, I get that Jax and you were close, but right now we don’t need emotions clouding our decisions. We need answers.”

“That’s bullshit Clay and you know it.” Opie shook his head in anger. “No one in this room can say they aren’t conflicted or emotional about Jax being back. We were her family. She may have cut and run, but everyone here still loves her.”

Clay sighed and looked at Bobby and Tig for help. Tig just shrugged as Bobby sighed.

“I say we let Ope find Jax and talk. Either she talks to him, or we’ll able to cross a name off a list of people to send to talk to her.” Bobby leaned against a support beam.

“Fine,” Clay pointed finger menacingly at Opie. “But, no emotional bullshit. Get answers. Call the Prospect and figure out where she is.”

Clay headed out of the garage, and Tig called after him.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Someone’s gotta tell Gemma she’s a grandma, do you want to?”

Everyone immediately backed away. Gemma was scary as hell, and everyone in Sam Crow learned that quickly or they didn’t make it long in the club. No one wanted to tell her Jax had given birth without contacting her. They weren’t suicidal.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
